love trouble
by tenshixaphan
Summary: iruka and kakashi fall in love with the same girl kakashixocxiruka irukaxocxkakashi


in my short life i never had someone really taking care for my. Sometimes i thinks even Naruto had it beter than me. My parents were killed when i was born and the akatsuki took me in for the first five years of my life. They learned me allot, but then they left me, ok, they didn't really left me, when they were stealing scrolls from de hidden leaf village, one of them putted me on the ground and i walked after a pretty white butterfly, it was zo pretty, with black dots on the end of its wings. To fall in love with it. A little kid found me, he had brown eyes, and a weird sort of dirt on his face. He was older than me. He was looking for a ball that got lost, he wasn't even playing with it himself he had to do it because the bush i was in, was priky. I didn't even noticed. he took me home, and the akatsuki couldn't find me. Now years later, allmost a pretty round number of 20 i am grown and a super ninja. I think, they say i am but i'm not sure.

My name?

Ow Simone. The boy that found my is a good friend of myn, he is a real sensei, he teaches little ninja's. So cute, his name is Iruka. My other friends are Kakashi, and a little boy named naruto, hes weird, he wears orange, it's like the brightest colour of all. everyone sees you. And as you see, no girls, i turned five in company with all boys, i don't like girls, there bitchy.

My looks to are not that great, i have blond long hair that get away when i eve trie to be a ninja. And blue green eyes, more green then blue. Excually i'm kind off pretty. I have to give myself some confidens right?

when they found my they thought i was a boy, i just had my hair cut so it was short. Like boyish short, then a really kind lady with blond hair and Breast like mountains was bathing me she found out i was a little girl.

~Today~

When walking trough the still silent part of Konoha i spotted someone training, it was Naruto, and Kakashi who was sitting reading his filthy books. As always. I sat bisides kakashi. "Morning" I said, no answer. I looked at Kakashi's face, and saw he had fallen asleep. "kakashi?" I asked slowly. Naruto looked over to us, walking to us he giggled. "Simone-chan put his mask down!" He said. "not so loud!" I said. Slowly lifting my arm i wanted to see his face again. He was so pretty when he was little. And he still was but he didn't believe that at all. Or something like that. In a snap i pulled down the mask, but just one other one was shown. Naruto Sighed and i growled. Without any warning my arm was grabbed and i screamed. kakashi's one shown eye looked at my. "Don't do that" He Said. I was scared, Naruto had lift his feet of the ground running as fast as he could. "I was trying to sleep"'Kakashi just said and i swear he was yawning. I giggled in relieve he wasn't going to kill me. He closed his eyes, i put my head against his shoulder.

A weird feeling i heard laughing, with a shock i knew it was my own voice. I opened my eyes and i saw Kakashi and Iruka tickeling me. "Let go of me!" I yelled. They did.. after ten more minutes. I couldn't breath. I love being with Kakashi and if they are not acting like boys. real boys. Like the kind that would push me into a corner kissing a helpless girl like me. they are cool and good ninja's. If i'm with them, i don't know how to act. "I have to go on a mission" Kakashi said on pupose. "What?" Me and Iruka yelled. Kakashi laughed at us. "You should see your faces!" Iruka sighed. "We can't see yours!" i said growling. Kakashi laughed, something he only seemed to do with us. Iruka lied down with his head on my legs. Kakashi wolf wistheled. "Iruka thinking out of the box!" I Slapped Kakashi. 'Iruka allmost got a hole in his head because of Konohamaru" I teased him a little going over his scar with my finger. Iruka seemed to like it and closed his eyes. Kakashi then looked at my eyes, i didn't look at him, it irritated me al little. "Is he asleep?" Kakashi asked after a few minutes. I poked Iruka on his cheek. "Yes" i just answered. I almost choked when Kakashi began speaking again. "you shouldn't spiol him so much" He said i looked at him. "I don't spoil him!" I almost barked. "You do, you know he will fall in love with you" My cheecks turned red. 'maybe i will love him back" it sounded cheeky. Kakashi didn't seem to like that. "You wouldn't"Hejust said. "Why not!"I became angry. "Kakashi you just can just say it if you love me!"I didn't mean to say it, not like this. Kakashi walked away, not saying anything. Leaving my and Iruka, me confussed and Iruka grabbing my shirt sleeping.

The next day Iruka was busy with the childeren, i helped. He was lovely when working with them. His sparkling eyes. I watched over Konohamaru a little i seriously would kill the boy if he harmed Iruka, again. Kakashi was not there, even n his favorite places. I and Iruka stopped looking and went looking at the firework that was there on the evenin, excually i don't know why, but it always so pretty to see. I used to be scared of it, but because of Iruka and Kakashi i grow over it. Iruka and i shared a blanket for the cold night. "You look pretty today" I almost didn't hear him because of the fireworks. "How come you say that?" I answered. Iruka grinned. "Because you are"i blushed. "I heard you and Kakashi talking" I looked at him. 'You did?" he just nodded. I sighed. "don't think weird stuff" I said immidiately. "Do you love Kakashi?" He asked, i didn't see that coming. "No!" I replied, i noticed that i was some centimeters further away from Iruka now. Iruka his eyebrows were a little higher. "Not?" I shook my head. "I don't think so" Iruka's mouth crulled into a little smile, he came closer. 'iruka?" I said almost angerly. "yes" He just said sheapishly."Don't try it" He tried to kiss me a while ago but non of us saw it that way, it was a dare, and he didn't do it, so he had to run trough Konoha only in his underwear. "I'm not doing anything" Iruka said, only a little gap between our faces that he could close within a second or two. "Ice cream?" I heard, Iruka looked up. A to happy Naruto was standing in front of us with a lot of ice cream. 'I won the jackpot" He yelled. "believe it!" I scrched the back of my neck. 'Were the money then?" I asked. Naruto looked. "No my price is a lot of ice cream" Iruka laughed, anger in his voice but he laughed. "Who did you get it form Naruto?" because it was to quiet now. "From Kakashi-sensei" He answered. "were is hethen!"Iruka and i had found or interest. 'Down there" Naruto pointed. i stealed a ice cream from the fox boy and runned own the hill. "Kakashi!" I Hugged him. "Where were you!" Kakashi looked at me. "Far away from you and your boyfriend" He maked himself loose from me and i frouned. "Kakashi?" I asked Confussed. "I don't want to talk to you" He just said. With my confussed head I just slapped him, hard. Not like other times, Kakashi didn't do anything back. I couldn't look at him and run in the direction of home. my best friends angry at me, not counting Naruto for that one. What was there problem did i have to be in love? are they getting hormone shots?

It have to be a long day, i didn't had courage enough to just talk to them. I was ashamed, i yelled at Iruka, and had Hit Kakashi in his face. I was sitting by a big old tree almost that bored that even nitting would help. I closed my eyes just for a second, and i felt something, really warm, and soft, it was gone, my lips tinkel, one other time, this time lightly rougher. Those were lips! i opened my eyes, and Iruka and kakashi were sitting in front of my doing nothing, just talking. I frowned. "guys?" I asked. "Who was beter?"Kakashi said. 'beter at what?"I was afraid. "Kissing"Iruka aswer, his cheeks were red, it was kind of cute. "You both kissed me?" I asked. "Basterds!" I hit both of them on the arms. "Who was beter number 1 or 2?" Kakashi replied. It was my turn to turn red now. "i don't know" I said. "I didn't pay any attention.. really" Kakashi seemed to be grinning. "Ok then we have to do it again" Al my colour faded. "what!' I looked to Iruka. "Close your eyes!" He orderd. I just did it, "Ok first one" I Said without thinking. Softly i felt breathing, he seemed to hesitate, wich ment it had to be Iruka. "Can i feel!" I wanted to know. I felt a push i laughed a little. of course not. Then i felt the soft lips again, his hand warm on my cheek i tried to feel something that would indicate someone. Nothing, the feeling was so sweet, his sent, then he pulled away. "That was Iruka wasn't?" I Asked. the boys stayed quiet for a while then giggeling. I didn't feel breathing this time, just rougher one, This one held me longer his lips were hars. He was pulled away i could feel that, because he didn't let me go untill he was made to. "Can i open my eyes?" I asked. "Yes" Kakashi's voice said. I opened them. The both of them were Red, like cherry's, I laughd, and they laughed at me, i was red also. "So who was the best?" Iruka was almost bouncing to want to know. I tought of it. 'both" I anounned. "Number one was sweet, and loveing, but nomber two was i don't know, like a advanture" The both of them frowned. "You guys.. i tought of i.. and i could never ever choose one of you" i looked at the ground in shame. "You don't have to" Iruka said. Kakashi nodded. "what?" Iruka sat next to me now, and Kakashi shooched over to my other side. "you can have us both" Kakashi whispered. He kist me trough his mask this time on my cheeck. I blushed when Iruka did the same. "we love you" They said. i felt like the luckiest girl on the planet, i didn't know what the other would think of us like this, but it didn't matter, i was in love with the two of them.


End file.
